


Stay

by Eunsuri



Series: Ablaze [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Loki (Marvel), Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki Posing as Odin, Marvel Universe, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Second Person, Past Character Death, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sorcerers, Trickster Loki (Marvel), no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunsuri/pseuds/Eunsuri
Summary: An intimate moment of peace with Loki upon your return to Asgard. Second part to Fool.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you
Series: Ablaze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A peaceful moment in which you allow Loki to explore your memories during your time apart.

The air was sultry and soothing in the King’s bathing chambers. The ambient noise of water dripping and rippling filled your ears, while clouds of steam floated from the heat below you, creating a light mist over the thick columns. Shelved along the walls were stunning floral arrangements which hung over and provided a pleasant, fresh scent. A small fire flickered and licked at the wood towards the end of the room, adding to the shine of the raven locks between your fingers. 

Upon your arrival to Asgard, you had not anticipated that you would find yourself in the King’s private bathing chambers, wearing only a sheer silk gown, with the King himself between your legs. 

Your feet were submerged in the hot and soapy bath water, while you rested on the edge with your knees on either side of Loki, as he relaxed in the heat. Using a beautifully carved brush, adorned with golden markings, you gently combed through his thick dark hair from behind. Meanwhile, his long fingers trailed over the bare skin of your legs, barely touching you as he traced small circles over and over.

“Your hair has gotten longer,” you commented softly, running the bristles along the strands above his temples.

He remained silent and gave a slight nod, eyes closed with slow breaths. You could see his long eyelashes shying behind his pronounced cheekbones. His face was serene, undoubtedly enjoying your soothing touch along with the warmth of the water. Although he was not often the most affectionate of lovers, the many long months of separation and his survived death had now brought him closer to you. 

Once the knots in his hair were smoothed, you placed the brush at your side and pressed your cheek to his temple, twining your arms around his neck lightly. He brushed his fingertips along your forearms, calming your senses as your eyelids also fluttered closed. Moments of peace were fleeting in your chaotic lives, so you relished in the sensation of surrendering your steeled walls, however, your mind swam with memories of Svartalfheim and the events which occured. 

You felt your stomach knot and your chest constrict as you recalled the memory of being hauled away from Loki’s lifeless body. It felt as though you were hallucinating the moment you had seen him,  _ alive, _ only hours prior to your current situation in the bathing chambers. The thought of opening your eyes and finding yourself elsewhere without him was terrifying, so you tightened your grip around him.

“Are you getting in?” Loki’s smooth voice snapped you from your contemplations and you loosened your hold.

He turned to face you, taking your hand in his own when you nodded and tugging you towards him. Before you could speak, you found yourself immersed in the hot water, your white and gold gown soaked through.

“You should’ve at least let me take this thing off,” you cringed at the strange feeling of your drenched dress and reached to remove it.

“You do look rather ravishing in it,” he brought you closer with a pull at your waist while he eyed the way it sheered out further, your assets visible as the silk clung to your skin.

With a shake of your head, you chuckled lightly and placed your hands over his bare chest. You chewed your lower lip as you grazed your fingers over the space you had witnessed being torn through, and your heart plummeted. There was a faint scar etched into his skin, and as relieved as you were that he had survived, the same frustration you had felt prior began to prod at your chest and up your throat. You had watched him  _ die. _

Your chin was then tilted up and his bewitching eyes searched yours, his brows furrowing together. “What has you so distracted?”

You curled your lips in, pressing into a line and studying his features intently. Every bit of his face was just as you remembered, from his high cheekbones and his sculpted jaw, to his pointed nose and soft lips. Most of all, his captivating and bright, yet deep eyes were your favourite. You always felt as though he could see into every hidden part of your soul with them. 

When Loki’s hand cradled your face, your shoulders dropped, muscles loosening instantly as you realised how tense you had been. He tilted forward and gingerly touched his forehead to your own. You knew precisely what he was about to do, and so your eyelids fluttered closed and granted access to the storm within your mind.

The two of you were launched into the memory of Svartalfheim, where you had witnessed your lover’s slaughter at the hands of the mutated Dark Elf. The vision of his body laid among the terrain in the barren wasteland and his greying face, along with your cries and the chill of horror you had felt, passed through to him. He felt the adrenaline which had pulsed through your veins and raging fire in your heart when you had seen Malekith on Earth. 

Next came the sorrow which consumed you over the past months and the grim thoughts that flooded you, as you stood at the tall Temple of your home world. Although vengeance had been taken, nothing had quelled the dull ache in your chest and the guilt of neglecting your duties to mourn. Unwilling to relive the chaos, your hand landed upon his as an indication to break the connection. 

Once your mind was free, your gaze found his face again, taking him in as you had when he’d revealed himself in the Throne Room. 

“I assure you, I’m not going to disappear,” he tucked a strand of your hair back. “And you will never have to endure that again.”

Nodding silently, you rubbed your thumb along the contours of his lips, before lifting yourself onto your toes to tenderly brush your own lips to his. He responded with a mild hunger, the hand at your jaw moving to the back of your head, where he drew you nearer. You felt your stomach stir and a tickle made its way up to your chest, your breath shaky as though it was the first time. You melted into his embrace, your body releasing every bit of tension it held, and your soul drowned willingly, succumbing to the comfort of his touch. 

“Stay,” his voice came in a low whisper through another kiss.

“Hm?” You eased away from his lips with a puzzled frown.

Loki licked his lips and sent a knowing gesture. He had sensed your guilt. “You feel obligated to return to your post, but you should be here.”

A sigh pushed away the cloud of steam near your face before you spoke. “The people need me, I  _ must _ return.”

“You are one of many Guardians, I am certain they could spare you to me for a time,” he remarked as you freed yourself from his grasp.

“You forget that  _ I _ was the one who found and returned the Eyirdin Star. They expect me to remain at the Temple,” you glared down at the bathwater, spinning tiny whirlpools with your finger.

“Ah, yes, _ the Champion of the Arsya _ ,” he chuckled lightly and tilted your face up to analyze you. “ _ Saviour  _ of the people.”

“Please,” you scoffed at the title with an eye roll, dipping yourself into the water and floating to the opposite end, behind him. “I only did what I  _ had _ to. I wasn’t going to let my family go down along with the apocalypse.” 

“Truly admirable, darling,” he swivelled around to face you, a smirk curved across his lips. “But, you must stay.”

“I took an oath, Loki. And what of Thor? I’m sure he will question what business I have spending time here with the Allfather so closely,” you added as you swept your fingers through your wet hair.

You noticed his jaw clench slightly for a moment as he muttered. “My brother will not be an issue. I assure you, I have measures in place to notify me should he return, although I doubt he wishes to leave the side of his beloved mortal.”

“Yes, Jane Foster, I am surprised to hear she still lives. Mortal bodies  _ are _ rather fragile, I didn’t think that she would survive long after having absorbed the Aether,” you recalled and rested your back against the edge of the deep pool.

“Mortal lives are transient,” he agreed, stepping forward and caging you in with his hands against the wall of the bath. “But, you are diverting from the current matter at hand. You  _ will _ stay.”

“ _ Ketani, _ ” you breathed as you brushed a thumb over his forehead to smooth away a loose strand of his dark locks. You had only called him that once before, but the twitch of his lips indicated that he understood. “There is nothing I’d love more than to spend eternity at your side, but they  _ will _ call for my return soon. You are a King, you of all others should understand the responsibility of protecting your people.”

“And you are a Guardian, the burden does not fall upon your shoulders alone,” he insisted, watching you contemplate his words. 

Your world was finally at peace and the balance had been restored, but after the time you had spent apart, Asgard was the only place you wanted to be. Though the prospect of it was precarious, you pondered the response of the Council of Elders upon your request to remain in another land.  _ Would the loss of one Guardian for a period truly compromise the safety of the Temple? They have no quarrel with Asgard, but handing over the ‘Champion’ could raise outrage among the Council...  _

“Causing possible tension between our worlds might not be ideal. Asgard is safely prospering under your rule and I would not see that blemished. Your people love you,” sighing, you dropped your hand and tucked it into your elbow, folding your arms. “But I’m unsure that even your silver-tongue could sway the Elders to relieve me of my duties.”

“You doubt your King?” Loki’s tone was taunting and his eyes glittered.

“No, and you are a great King,” you countered with a small frown.

“Then as King, I command that you remain in Asgard,” he ordered firmly.

“But you are not my King,  _ Your Highness _ ,” you snickered and lowered yourself into the water once again, slipping around from behind him, but your arm was caught as you floated away.

“First you attempt to slaughter me, then you defy my orders. You forget that you are in my dominion,” his hand travelled up to your shoulder while the other laced into your hair, tugging your head back to reveal your neck. “I should have you punished for your treason.”

“I doubt that the Elders will be pleased to hear Odin has imprisoned their  _ Champion _ ,” you couldn’t resist a smile as you felt his lips caress the skin below your ear, sending a shiver through your spine. His fingers trickled along your neck and shifted your gown to cascade your shoulders, lips following the path.

“ _ Stay. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I just had to post a little second part to Fool. If you're feeling a little confused, I'm very sorry! I've always loved the idea of a power duo as a couple, and so I have created a full origin story for you, the reader, hence all the references to your home world. 
> 
> As a super quick backstory, you are from a world where the elements are separated and must stay balanced to prevent destruction. The Eyirdin Star is the power source of the Temple you are tasked to protect, which creates barriers between the zones of each element. When the Star was taken and the threat of Thanos ravaged your home, your quest to find it is how you got entangled in Loki's world.
> 
> Also, "Ketani" translates to "My Heart" in the reader's world.
> 
> There is a massive backstory, world, and language I have put together for you, so if you'd like to see more, please let me know! I have an idea of how the reader would fit into the world and do plan on possibly writing more, but unsure if anyone wants to read a full story :)
> 
> Thank you and lots of love!!


End file.
